


feel like makin' love

by nuageuse (ensoleillee)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Scent Kink, but only until they get caught lol, garak's obsession with julian's neck, no beta i'm insecure, soft boyfriends because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensoleillee/pseuds/nuageuse
Summary: “We—I was teaching him Cardassian poetry,” Garak stammered and this had to be one of the handfuls of times where he was genuinely at a loss for words.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	feel like makin' love

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a garashir mood lately and i was bored so i pulled this out of my ass lol
> 
> also i turned this account into my smut dump because i don't want my friends reading this so just fyi what to expect AND i changed my username <3
> 
> inspiration for the cardassian anatomy taken from [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology by tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479)

Julian groaned and pressed his body closer to Garak’s, however that was possible with Garak using his body mass to trap Julian against the wall of one of the corridors on the station. Julian didn’t even remember how they ended up here, and frankly, he had more important things at hand. The Cardassian kissed him almost feverishly, his hand coming up to caress Julian’s neck; it had to be an old habit.

Garak broke free from Julian’s lips, not bothering to hide his chuckle when Julian chased his mouth. He nosed Julian’s jaw and neck, taking in his lover’s scent. With Garak no longer occupying Julian’s mouth, the Doctor’s noises came out louder than before, bouncing off the walls of the empty and dimly lit corridor.

“My dear,” Garak said, momentarily pulling back from Julian’s addictive skin. Julian praised himself for hearing his partner being ever so slightly out of breath. “I’m afraid you’ll have to remain quiet or else someone will detect us.”

Julian chuckled, panting, and his head hit the wall behind him with a dull thud. If he hadn’t been so aroused, he might have taken his time to care for his own wellbeing. “Or what, you’ll gag me?” he asked with a challenging voice.

“I might just do that,” Garak replied, smiling back brightly before he dove right back and pressed kisses into the skin of Julian’s neck. He pulled the grey turtleneck undershirt down with shaking fingers, as far as it would go, to gain access to more untouched skin. Suddenly, he felt another groan bubbling up in Julian’s throat, felt the vibrations against his lips, and instinctively, his unoccupied hand came up to clamp over the younger one’s mouth. “ _Keep. Quiet_ ,” he hissed and licked the salt off Julian’s neck. He didn’t see Julian’s eyes crossing and rolling into the back of his head at that notion, but he heard the way his head thumped against the wall again, and the muffled moan tickled his hand.

When their relationship had taken its first steps into the physical and sexual direction, Julian had been quite startled by the attention Garak had in store for his neck. Garak had never been able to stop caressing it, innocently as well as with more carnal intentions, and he definitely took every free chance he could get to press a gentle kiss to the honey skin. And God forbid when Julian wore a low-cut top on a rare day off.

They were so occupied with each other, so lost in pleasure that they appeared to be absorbed in their own bubble, completely indifferent about what was going on around them. All Julian cared for at the moment was to keep Garak licking and biting across his neck, and he supposed Garak’s priorities looked similar. But of course, luck wasn’t on their side today. Out of all people that could have caught them, it had to be Sisko, the Commander of the station, who could easily punish both of them for such unprofessional behaviour. So, when Julian heard him clearing his throat just a few metres away, he almost had a heart attack.

Julian and Garak flinched and quickly detached their limbs. Panting, they straightened their clothes, awfully resembling a son and his boyfriend who had just gotten caught making out by his father. To be fair, that wasn’t far from the truth.

“We—I was teaching him Cardassian poetry,” Garak stammered and this had to be one of the handfuls of times where he was genuinely at a loss for words.

“He helped me get the pronunciation right,” Julian butted in to help him. “Some sounds are hard to recreate for Humans, they require an exact sequence of movements of the tongue and throat.” Just as the words left him, he flushed crimson red and he had the urge to punch himself for never being able to shut up. Garak had tried teaching Julian some basic Kardasi once, and the language and furthermore Garak’s accent consisted largely of clicking sounds that, when pronounced properly, sounded like actual words, but it required a lot of practice and patience. (And they never got a lot of learning done during their lessons, because apparently, Garak found it utterly erotic to listen to his Human trying to speak his native language.) But in this precise situation, Julian’s aid just made the situation more awkward.

The littering love bites on Julian’s neck were a dead give-away either way, their clothes were ruffled, and Garak’s neck and face scales were a deep grey—Sisko might not be on the same level of understanding Cardassian anatomy and mating behaviour, but Julian deemed him smart enough to add one and one together.

But Sisko just shook his head. “You’re lucky I’m on my way to a date myself, or I would take my time lecturing you two,” he said, amusement shining in his warm eyes and Julian realised he was holding a bottle of wine in his hand he had failed to notice until now. “Just try to reach your quarters the next time, understood?”

Julian nodded rashly. “Perfectly, sir.”

Sisko gave them a once over, chuckled again and then walked off and around the corner.

“I’m so screwed,” Julian mumbled, staring in the direction Sisko had gone to.

“If this evening is going as well as it has been so far, yes you are,” Garak said, visibly proud of his answer considering he had been nothing but an animal just a few minutes ago, ravishing his lover like his life depended on it.

“That was bad, Garak,” Julian said and rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight against the smile that played around his lips. “Alright, let’s get going. Your quarters or mine?”

Instead of answering, Garak pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Julian’s lips, his tongue moving against Julian’s. Julian had troubles pushing him away, but he managed to eventually. “What has gotten into you today?”

“If you must know, I’ve missed you quite dearly,” Garak answered. “You’ve spent so much time in the infirmary lately, I wonder if I need to be jealous.”

“Keep doing that thing with your teeth and I promise you, you will never have to be jealous of anyone,” Julian answered, his voice now merely a murmur and he let his head fall to the side to offer Garak more workspace. Garak did as ordered, nipping at the already broken skin and then nosing it tenderly as if to apologise for his recklessness.

“We really have to go, Garak,” Julian reminded him but made no efforts of removing Garak from his body. “Odo will come patrolling this corridor soon.”

Garak just hummed against his skin.

“ _Garak_ ,” Julian said again, this time more earnestly. This incited a reaction out of Garak. He lifted his head and licked his lips as if he had just devoured a delicious meal. “My quarters are closer,” he said, voice rough and Julian’s pants tightened even more.

Impatient, Julian grabbed Garak’s wrist and like a fresh couple of lovers, they scurried to Garak’s quarters.

This time it was Julian who had Garak pressed against the wall once they reached Garak’s bedroom. He attacked Garak’s lips with bruising kisses and newfound enthusiasm that Garak would most likely never get used to. “Bed,” he commanded against Garak’s lips, pulling him by his garments in the right direction.

Immediately, Julian found himself thrown onto the spacious bed. Garak above him, already tugging and pulling at his uniform to get him out of it.

“They should have made this uniform more practicable for situations like this,” Garak grumbled, pulling down the zipper in the middle and helping Julian out of his jacket.

“You’re the tailor here, shouldn’t you be able to get me out of this in no time?” Julian asked. “Besides, it’s not like you didn’t have enough practice.”

Garak ignored him in favour of pulling the undershirt over Julian’s head and tugging the pants off. His scaly hands stroked over Julian’s body, and Julian knew Garak was warming his hand on his body. “You’ve lost weight,” Garak noted after a moment. “You need to eat more.”

“I will if you cook something for me,” Julian agreed, out of breath. “I can already imagine you in an apron— _nothing_ but an apron.”

“Does the gagging offer still stand?” Garak asked in return with little bite. He didn’t wait for an answer, though, blowing raspberries over Julian’s stomach, his hands coming around Julian’s hips to hold him in place and stop him from squirming around.

Julian felt like he was flaring up. Garak’s quarters were usually warm on their own, but with his continuously growing arousal, it wasn’t long till a sheen of sweat gave the illusion Julian was glowing. The first time Garak had seen Julian’s sweat, he had been so fascinated because Cardassians don’t sweat as Humans do. And that’s also about the time Garak had become addicted to Julian’s very own scent that just grew more prominent the more aroused he became.

Garak’s head travelled further down, never stopping with his affections until he reached Julian’s tented boxers. They were off in an instant and straight away Julian’s dick was engulfed in Garak’s well-practised mouth.

“Oh _God_ ,” Julian groaned, his hips now pushing against Garak’s strong hands more than ever.

Garak just hummed in response, earning another moan from Julian and then, before Julian could fully enjoy himself, pulled off.

“You’re such a tease,” Julian complained, lifting himself on his arms to glare at Garak. Which didn’t have the desired effect, because, with his tousled hair and red cheeks and swollen lips, he looked more endearing than threatening. Garak pressed another soft kiss into Julian’s hipbone. “I have other plans for you, my love,” the Cardassian declared.

“Please tell me they include you getting out of your clothes and inside me,” Julian panted.

“You must be a telepath,” Garak confirmed with a big smile.

In a blurry flash, Garak took off his clothes, took his time to place them neatly on a chair and pointedly ignoring Julian’s complaints and whines, as tempting as they were. Then he took the vial of lube out of his nightstand and began to prepare Julian thoroughly.

“Come on, Garak, I’m ready,” Julian demanded, the whine quite never leaving his voice. He pushed his hips back against Garak’s hand. Garak found it endearing, all things considered; he loved it when Julian got so demanding and he loved Julian’s face when he got what he wanted even more.

“My dear, you out of all people should know what consequences an improper preparation could have,” the Cardassian chuckled, twisting his hand so that his fingertips could brush of Julian’s sweet spot—a remarkable little thing, really; it could send his self-control flying through the roof in an instant, leaving him thrashing and completely at Garak’s mercy.

“Right now, I’m your impatient lover, not a doctor,” Julian gasped, glistening chest heaving up and down, and Garak played with the thought of licking his sweat off, but he supposed Julian would use his unusually long limbs to kick Garak in the face. “I’m off duty.”

And then, _finally_ , Garak pulled his hand away, which had Julian now bemoaning its loss—he would never stop being an insatiable drama queen.

Julian propped himself up on his arms again, watching Garak with bright eyes and when his eyes dropped on Garak’s lap, his eyes widened. “Have you—did you already evert?” he asked in wonder.

“As I have mentioned earlier, I’ve missed you dearly,” Garak said, opting for casually but Julian dared to believe he heard the tiniest amount of embarrassment in his voice. “Do you want me to, as you always put it so eloquently _, fuck you now_ , or do you want to continue pointing out the fact that being around sometimes makes it hard for me to keep control over my own body?” he snapped then and Julian realised he really did hit a nerve.

“As you were,” Julian said, smiling smugly at Garak’s confession and laid back down. Garak positioned himself above Julian and then slowly pushed his _prUt_ inside Julian’s waiting body. When Garak was completely inside, they both took a breather; Julian adapting to being quite a lot fuller than with just Garak’s fingers, and Garak getting accustomed to Julian’s body heat. Julian shuddered when he felt the amount of slickness that dribbled out of Garak’s _ajan_ and coated the back of his thighs.

“How are you feeling?” Garak asked softly, a stark contrast to his rather harsh speaking manner prior.

“I’m, _oh_ , I’m good—perfect even,” Julian said shamelessly. “You can move now.”

Garak began moving, slower than usual and Julian immediately noted it was one of those nights. Those where Garak would make love to Julian and put his pleasure above everything else; he should have seen it coming, the evidence had been right in front of him all night, with how affectionate Garak had been.

Garak’s hips moved with a deep rhythm, filling Julian up so perfectly. He leaned down to press a kiss on Julian’s lips, panting against his mouth. One hand stroked down his torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake despite the high temperatures in Garak’s quarters and it came to rest on Julian’s hip, fingers digging into the scaleless skin.

“Hi,” Julian said quietly, as they broke apart, smiling up at Garak, momentarily his eyes fluttering shut every time Garak hit his spot. He was rocking along with Garak’s thrusts, his hair spreading around him and sticking to his face; he was beautiful and Garak for a moment wondered if he really was the one to hold him in his arms.

“Hello yourself,” Garak said back, his smile reaching his eyes as he stroked a strand of hair out of Julian’s face.

Julian pressed their foreheads together, eyes screwing shut as he took everything Garak gave him. The hand that had been pressing into Julian’s hip wandered up to his neck and shoulders, caressing the skin littered with tiny red marks.

“ _Elim_ ,” Julian whispered, probably not even partly aware of how beautifully musical it sounded to Garak’s ears to hear his own name dripping off that sweet, sweet tongue. “Can you—”

“What is it, love?” asked Garak, momentarily slowing down, cradling Julian’s face with his hand.

“Can you kiss me?”

Garak chuckled, enamoured with the man beneath him. “Of course,” Garak said and leaned down. Julian sighed against his lips, and he lifted his hands to take Garak’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

Then, it didn’t take long for Julian to reach completion and before too long, he returned Garak the favour. Afterwards, it was once again Garak’s turn to be grateful for Julian’s enhancements because even after such tiring activities, he still managed to clean up the two of them.

They were cuddled together between a fresh pair of sheets, Garak’s limbs wrapped around Julian’s lithe frame, absorbing his body heat. Julian never mentioned it, but he found post-coital cuddle-monster Garak most adorable.

“I think you should stay in your quarters tomorrow,” Julian said, voice slightly slurred from the ever-growing fatigue.

“Oh?” Garak made.

“I think I’m seeing symptoms of the Andorian flu, and I don’t want to risk infecting anyone else on this station,” Julian explained further and Garak had to applaud him for keeping a straight face.

“And I’m sure this has nothing to do with the fact that tomorrow you’ve got a short day of work which means we can spend more time together,” Garak chuckled and snuggled up closer into the Doctor’s warm chest.

“Of course not,” Julian exclaimed and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover as a response to his mimics.

“After our encounter with Commander Sisko tonight, I expect you will do your best to restore our good reputation.”

Julian hit Garak’s arm. “Don’t remind me of that,” he whined. “Besides, he’s never been too fond of you in the first place.”

“That has to be your bad influence on me, dear.”

“Now _I_ am a bad influence?”

“Need I remind you I am but a simple tailor?”

Garak then simply snuggled in closer, trying to get as much body heat as possible, and Julian pressed a kiss to the messy head of Garak’s.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think! <3
> 
> talk to me on twitter about gay aliens: [x](https://twitter.com/diorbashir)


End file.
